More Like a Cyber-Lover
by Nikki Pond
Summary: After Nightmare in Silver, The Doctor is being controlled by the Cyber-planner again. And what if the Cyber-Planner started to fall in love with Clara and meant those words to her. both of them fall in love, unknown to Clara that is actually a Cyber-planner. It's complicated alright, even when the real Doctor tries to break free. For Cyber-whouffles, contains plot-twist. R
1. Chapter 1

**More like a Cyber-Lover **written by Nikki Pond

**Summary:  
**  
After Nightmare in Silver, The Doctor is being controlled by the Cyber-planner again. And what if the Cyber-Planner started to fall in love with Clara and meant those words to her. Both of them fall in love, unknown to Clara that is actually a Cyber-planner. It's complicated alright, even when the real Doctor tries to break free.

**I got bored, so I wanted to write a story about the Cyber-planner because my brother kept telling me to write something about him, I thought of what the Cyber-planner said to Clara, so I thought what if he meant it. I'm not saying this is a Cyber-planner/Clara, nope, more like a complicated love story. I was inspired to write this story when I thought of reading Allergic Reaction – 11/Amy. Then I decided Clara falls in love with a person who looks like the Doctor a little like Human Nature. So please Review, Follow and Favourite and I'm writing this for fun.**

**To those who love 11/Clara, there may be some slight hint and yes there will be romance, so how about a love triangle ehh? 11/Cyber-planner/Clara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Clara took the children both home, she thought of what the children said.

"_Thank you Clara's Boyfriend"_

Clara pushed that thought away and told herself, it's impossible. He's an alien, well a _cute_alien. He's a thousand years old and she's just a 24 year old girl, she's a child compared to him. She ever wondered if he had ever loved interest, she knows that he travels with someone but he never mentions that if he ever had a relationship. He had mentioned to her about his granddaughter, she feels sorry for him when he told her about the Last Great Time-war, she felt sorry for him for being the last of his kind and especially when he's all alone. No wonder they called him the Lonely God, even though he's not a God.

Clara is in her bedroom staring at the ceiling, she thought of the Doctor. She always see's kindness in him and she knows that he would never hurt her. She never understood him well when he first met her. He appeared on her doorstep with that monk costume. She had no idea where he was, but she decided not to ask

Clara knows the stories of him about the Doctor is a devil, and he kills everyone and even his loved one. People thought for sure he's an evil man, but he isn't. If only they see the real him before you judge him.

She knew the Doctor have many friends and most of them died because of him, and he blames himself. Clara couldn't blame him because she feels sympathy towards him, and she knew it wasn't his fault.

During their tripped to Hedgewick's world of Wonder, she had to deal with the Cyber-planner, almost like the Doctor or well rather the opposite of him. He may have almost the Doctor's dark personality, but Clara still loved the Doctor and not the Cyber-planner. She thought of what happened when the unsure Doctor or Cyber-planner called her.

"_Tell me something only the Doctor would know" she challenged him._

_He hesitated. "Clara...Well, I suppose...I'm the only one who knows how I feel about you right now" he said haltingly_

_That's not what she expected him to say. She never wanted to come to this. She had hoped the Doctor had feelings for her, but he never shows any, it's like he only thought of her as his best friend. She always had feelings for him ever since the submarine when he saved those people, even though she witness death._

_It can't be true_

_But she wished it's true_

_She's so confused, that look of the Doctor's face or the Cyber-planner, looked so innocent. She could tell the Doctor used that face, but she wasn't sure because the Doctor would never admit his feelings. She wasn't sure if this was the Doctor or the Cyber-planner._

"_How funny you are," the Doctor/Cyber-planner continues, "So funny. How pretty"_

_Clara started to smile a little, she always wanted the Doctor to compliment her, something about her being lovelier rather than her attitude. No, she can't show this. She's been hiding these feelings and she promised herself to hide them away, like she always does. Besides her flirting and teasing._

_Besides, this isn't the Doctor, or is it? She wondered, it could be him after all his eyes looked innocent as ever and there is no hint of darkness in his tone. She's confused than ever._

"_And I'm starting to like in a way that's more than just-"_

_Okay that's it, Clara thought. The Doctor would never say those words, because he's secretive and he would never tell her and especially about love. And even though she wished those words, she knew it can't be true._

_Before the Cyber-planner continued. Clara slapped him across the Doctor's face with all her strength, enough to bring back her Doctor. Clara regretted doing it, but it was the only way to bring back her Doctor, the one who showed her the stars and who acts like a child._

"_Ow! Ow! Ow! Yes! It's me!" The Doctor exclaimed, who is happy to control his body again._

"_That really hurt" the Doctor complained, while Clara nodded who is happy to have her Doctor back...For a while. "How did you know that was him?"_

"_Because even if that WAS true which it's obviously not..."_

Clara snapped out of her thoughts, and closed her eyes and decided to go back to sleep.

oOo

After the events in the Nightmare in Silver, the Doctor took Clara and the children back home. He is still curious about who Clara really is? She's impossible and is determined to find those answers. The Doctor leaned on the console, looking tired. The Cyber-planner must have used almost all of his Time-Lord strength. The Doctor thought he needed to rest, he smiled to himself that he is actually happy to have his body back again.

He walked out of the control room, and head for his bedroom to have a good night sleep.

Then soon after falling asleep, he could see himself in a black room. Must be dreaming he thought.

"Hello?" He called, but no one answered.

Then soon the room started to fill with lights, and the Doctor's eyes widen. He recognizes this room. This is the same room when he and the Cyber-Planner talked. He looked around to see if anyone is here.

"Hello Doctor"

The Doctor quickly turned around, and could see the Cyber-Planner, still the same as the last time he saw him. The one who still looked like him, wearing that jacket and a bow tie. The Cyber-Planner smirked, he looked like he's happy to see the Doctor.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked, or more like a demand.

The Cyber-Planner just smiled with his hands on his back. "I just want your body"

"But...That's impossible" he looked up and down at the Cyber-Planner. "I got rid of you"

"You can't get rid of me, Doctor"

The Doctor shook his head. "But I used the pulsar!"

"Yeah, and that's cheating"

The Doctor smiled. "Like I said," as he stepped in front of the Cyber-Planner, he didn't even step back. "Just taking advantage of local resources"

The Cyber-Planner smiled back as he replied.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked.

"I want your life"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "My life?" Clearly not getting this.

"Yes, Doctor" the Cyber-Planner said. "I want your memories and your life"

"Why?"

"You know why"

The Doctor's eyes widen and he couldn't possibly mean it, his jaw almost dropped. Is this real or not? Is this a dream or something? No, no, no it can't. The Pulsar didn't seem to get rid of the Cyber-Planner, he must have hidden himself in his mind, he thought. But now the Cyber-Planner looked like he's about to leave...Wait a second...LEAVE!

"Goodbye Doctor" the Cyber-Planner waved his hands before he fades.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, but it's already too late, the Cyber-Planner is gone and now he's stuck here.

oOo

The Cyber-Planner woke up; he could see himself in bed. He climbed out of bed and ran into the nearest mirror. He looked at the full length mirror of himself, he's now controlling the Doctor's body and now he can do it whatever he wants.

He ruffled his hair and examines his body.

The Doctor is stuck inside his own mind, he could see the Cyber-Planner examine his body and there is no way the Doctor can't get out.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah that's possibly it, and this is the beginning of the Cyber-Planner's story and I think it's entertaining to see how the Cyber-Planner took his life, and clearly the Cyber-Planner already took his memories and his knowledge in Time-travel. Just to let you know, ohh and don't forget to make suggestions if you want and I'm sorry about the grammar.**

**I apologize how short is this Chapter, remember I'm only writing this for fun, if this story actually got popular and more than 5+ Review/Follow/Favourites, then am willing to continue this story and I'll start writing the next chapter**

**So Please Review, Follow and Favourite**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I like to thank you guys for reading my story, I never knew that people would be so interested of reading it. And I'm here to tell you that there is a LOVE TRIANGLE in my story and this is a story for whouffle and yeah this is Cyber-planner/11/Clara.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, I thought people wouldn't read this because the plot sounds boring but to those 200 people who read it, I like to thank you for being so interested of reading this. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS.**

**And to be perfectly honest, I really have trouble where this story is getting... because I only wrote this because I got bored.**

**11/Cyber-Planner/Clara LOVE TRIANGLE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC.**

**Ohh and did you know that Today is my BIRTHDAY! I know it's really hard to think of Chapter two in just three days when I'm at School.**

**Please Review/Follow/Favourite to let me know that you aren't ignoring my story **

**Happy Birthday to Me! HAPPY B-DAY TO ME AND BE HAPPY THAT I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE THIS**

**Please REVIEW! Chapter Two to let me know that you are reading this**

**Ohh and the ones that says "BOLD LETTERS" It means the Cyber-Planner and the Doctor are having a conversation in their heads or mind and it means the Doctor is talking. The **_Italic _**means it's the Cyber-planner saying but only in his mind instead of his mouth so no one could hear him.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Doctor looked through the Cyber-Planner controlling his body. _Atleast he didn't complained about his bow tie though..._

The Cyber-Planner smiled at himself in the mirror, he has everything he wants. He has the TARDIS, Adventures, his memories, knowledge and...

The Cyber-Planner didn't get a chance to think about it when the TARDIS started to shake which made the Cyber-Planner dropped to the floor with the pain in his back, after the TARDIS stopped. The Cyber-Planner got up slowly and with his hands on his back with a pain expression. _No wonder Cybermen got rid of emotions _the Cyber-Planner thought.

The Cyber-Planner ran out the Doctor's room and head for the console room, he could see the new control room and he admired it. During Nightmare in Silver, Cyber-Planner was able to take half of the Doctor's memories before the Doctor used the pulsar which is cheating.

The Cyber-Planner look very fond of his adventures and he gets to travel around the world and save planets and stuff, and he is never forgotten. The Cyber-Planner was smart enough to hide and use the mental bloke to protect himself from the pulsar. And the Cyber-Planner wanted his life.

He looked around the console room, and he happily laughed. He stood in front of the controls before he touches the levers, he searched in the Doctor's brain for knowledge of how to control this stuff. It took a minute to find it, as he went around and start pulling levers and setting the coordinates.

_**NO!**_

_Shut up, Doctor. You're no use and you can't even get out._

_**What are you doing?**_

_Going for an adventure, fancy a trip ehh Doctor? Atleast you're here to see the wonders of the world_

_**I still don't get it, Why would you want to travel around the world?**_

_Isn't it obvious?_

The Cyber-Planner thought of the Doctor so stupid.

_**Of course not!**_

_Well I can't just go and ask if I can travel with you, Can I?_

The Doctor thought for a moment _**No, I guess not**__. _He admitted.

_Well then, how about Barcelona? I haven't been there yet._

**Me either. I suppose I could...WAIT! a second...What is exactly you're plan?**

_My plan?_

_**Yeah, you're evil and I guess you want to start converting humans into Cybermen**_

And before the Cyber-Planner could answer, he started to see some interesting memories of the Doctor. All those pain that the people he loved is gone, and he could see how the Doctor feels when he let his family and friends down, people had complete faith in him but they only feel betrayed.

oOo

The Doctor could see the Cyber-Planner looking at his painful memories, he watched as his memories appeared in front of him. but what hurts him most is that when he sees that people died in front of him.

He wanted to tell the Cyber-Planner to stop this but he couldn't help but look at his memories in front of him.

_It hurts doesn't it? _The Cyber-Planner said.

"Yes," The Doctor looked down and frowned with guilt. "and it hurts every single day to think of them"

oOo

The Cyber-Planner couldn't help but feel sorry for him and even sympathy, He's just a Cybermen and he knows it but he could see how the Doctor feels around with his companions when their harmed and he knew he blames himself for the cause.

He may be a hero, but he's a murderer and that's what he thinks. People thought of him the destroyer of the universe, but if only people see how the Doctor can be caring and loving instead of anger.

"I could erase them if you want" the Cyber-Planner offered, the only reason why he offer him is because of how sorry he is to him about the pain of his companions. "I can hack into your memories you know"

oOo

The Doctor heard the Cyber-Planner loud and clear, he hated to think of them and especially every second. He tried so hard to forget those pain, but he couldn't get rid of it. It's permanently glued to his head and it is like that it will never be forgotten.

There is a long silence between them, The Doctor hasn't answered.

The Doctor is really grateful for the Cyber-Planner's offer.

The Doctor sighed. "Why?" The Doctor said instead.

oOo

_**Why?**_

The Cyber-Planner didn't expected him to say that and he didn't even think the Doctor would asked that, but what did he mean. The Cyber-Planner looked confused at first.

"What?" he asked, he didn't get it.

_**Why are you offering me something like that I always wanted?**_

"I have your memories, thoughts, feelings and you're knowledge remember" The Cyber-Planner noted.

_**The Question is 'Why?'**_

The Cyber-Planner looked down, and hesitated. He took a deep breath and this would probably be the last thing he expected to say for NOW, he then looked up even though he's alone, atleast he had someone to talk to.

"Because I feel sorry for the people you lost" he admitted. "There are people who feared you, you know"

_**I know**_

"Cybermen may not have emotions," the Cyber-Planner sighed. "and maybe that's why we get rid of emotions"

_**Because you'll be overload**_

"No" the Cyber-Planner shook his head. "because we'll feel sorry and sympathy towards people"

oOo

For the first time in the Doctor's 11th life, he is speechless.

He stood there looking at his own body, the Cyber-Planner controlling it though. He could see that he felt sorry for him and he knew he isn't lying and everything he said is true about it.

"I don't think you should" the Doctor replied.

oOo

_**I don't think you should**_

"should what?"

_**I think I rather remember those pain. I deserve to see them suffer and it's my fault you know...**_

"It's not and you know it"

_**Never Underestimate me Cyber-Planner**_

"Don't you want to forget it?" the Cyber-Planner asked, he really would like to help the Doctor's suffer. "You will no longer think of it and you'll be free and happy"

_**Yes, I do want to forget it. But I can never forget my companions, I will never forget all the adventures I had. And emotions makes us better and stronger, and I will fight it. And I just don't want to think of it often. And sometimes, mistakes makes us learn.**_

"I understand" the Cyber-Planner accepted his answer.

Then the Cyber-Planner stopped and saw another memory of the Doctor, his eyes widen with a horror expression, he thought of what he saw and he wished that he never saw it, he regretted seeing it, or this brain started showing him some memories of his. The Cyber-Planner didn't mean to look at it.

oOo

The Doctor couldn't tell what the Cyber-Planner saw, but judging by his face or rather his face. It's a shocking, the Doctor can think of a lot of scary memories but which one?

The reason he couldn't see what the Cyber-Planner is seeing because its a scary memory, and it look like he didn't want that memory to be seen...

"Cyber-Planner?" the Doctor called him. "What is it? What are you seeing?"

The Doctor look so worried to him, as he crossed his arms and tapped his right foot.

oOo

_**Cyber-Planner? What is it? What are you seeing?**_

The Cyber-Planner swallowed hard, he seen enough and he couldn't believe what he just saw. He manage to threw that memory away but he couldn't help but think of it. That memory is the most dangerous thing he ever seen.

The Cyber-Planner gulped and he's afraid to say it, and he could tell the Doctor is worried and impatient at the same time.

So he said two words that could make the Doctor afraid.

"Your Name"

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's all and Are you surprised that the Cyber-Planner just found out the Doctor's name, and he now knows his secret.**

**Ohh and I tried to make this longer than the last chapter.**

**And thank you guys so much for reading this, and I promise you in the next chapter we'll bring Clara back. And thank you guys so much, I can never thank you enough for reading my story, I really thought people wouldn't be so interested. So when I found out the next day, I was like OMG! I never expected more than 200 people reading it, and I could see that my story is grewing so popular, So I can only give you some chapters for this story and I promise I'll update Chapter 3.**

**Ohh and Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favourite just to let me know that you are definitely interested of this and I think I'll be very happy if you review.**

**And it's nice to have the Cyber-Planner and the Doctor have a conversation about his pain and memories and especially the Doctor's name ehh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay Guys I'm back and I decided that maybe I should continue this story because, after all Everyone loves to the Cyber-Planner's adventure but I should have made this category an adventure.**

**Ohh by the way, this story may contain a plot-twist. So this is not what you are expecting...and for the fans who asked me about 11/Clara, well the story mostly Cyber-Planner/Clara because after all the Doctor is inside his own mind and he wouldn't be able to control it, but he could speak to the Cyber-Planner.**

**I'm sorry guys if this is not what you expected (I mean the Cyber-Planner personality) because I describe the Cyber-Planner 'a different side of the Doctor' that's why I grew very fond of him, and I decided in my story, the Cyber-Planner is turning good, because I don't want it to be obvious to Clara and end it quickly.**

**WARNING: This story is mostly about Cyber-Planner/Clara and I hoped you accepted it, but there will be 11/Clara romantic elements.**

**Don't forget to Review/Follow/Favourite and I apologize for my grammar and spelling.**

**And thank you guys so much for reading my second fanfic about the Doctor and Clara, even to those who read Chapter 1 and decided to like it, I'm amazed of how you people read my story instantly, One fan messaged me that my story maybe similar to "Wednesday's Child" – well nope, my story is mostly adventure and a slight romance and this is the story of the Cyber-Planner and this is how it begins, so this story is like Doctor-Lite**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Clara is at her room of course, she can't wait to go to on her adventures. But it's not the adventures that she loved the most, it's the Doctor _her Doctor. _The one who is a bowtie goofy-looking guy who loved to take her on his snog box, probably one of the reasons why the tardis doesn't like her and like the Doctor says, the tardis is like a cat. Ohh she calls his Tardis a cat sometimes, but she didn't insult his box, after all this is like, if you want the boy you have to go through with his mother _meaning his Tardis. _

Clara really like the Doctor and she always feel safe with him, and she trust him. Clara always fallen in love with the Doctor a little bit fast, every time he touches her, she could feel the tingly feeling in her skin, and every time his breath touches her cheeks, her heart beats faster than ever.

She sometimes wondered if the Doctor likes her back, she wanted him to say how pretty she is and love her. But the Doctor treated her differently instead acting like she's his girlfriend. But he knew she treat her like she's special. She never stopped loving him because sometimes you love that person even more than you think.

Love is unstoppable and it's the most powerful thing and the most beautiful.

Clara hated waiting, she sometimes wish to just ask the Doctor to take her away and travel with him forever, it's not that she hated working as a nanny, she do. But she loved being with the Doctor and by his side, because she feels safe with him, and even if there's danger, she knew the best way is to stay with the Doctor.

Clara is looking at her ceiling, _It's Monday. _She thought

She has two days to go before she goes another adventure with the Doctor, wondering what extraordinary things he had planned for today. She is always prepared and even if the Doctor comes early for her, she always wondered if he'd asked her for a full time companion, well she knew that he understands about her job being a nanny. But she could just asked him and tell the Maitland that she decided to travel around the world like she always dreamed ever since she was a little girl.

She remembered the Doctor watched her childhood life, like he's protecting her, like a guardian angel that fell out of the sky, well more like a blue box. He watches her and stares at her when Clara is looking away, she noticed him, it's like he's examining her or trying to study her. She never understood why, she tried asking him but ended up changing the subject.

oOo

"_Doctor" she called him, with her arms crossed._

_The Doctor knows her too well whenever she crosses her arms. It sometimes mean worried, anger, confusion or serious. As he walked around the console randomly and sometimes he had to check the scanner if there's something wrong._

"_Yes?" he popped his head, while doing repairs._

"_I have dreams..." Clara scratched her head, with a confused look. "Strange dreams actually"_

"_What about them?" the Doctor said, he was busy fixing something which Clara wouldn't understand._

"_I keep having some dreams...almost the same and about...me and you?"_

"_Everyone has dreams Clara, and probably because you love travelling don't ya" he said with that smile, he walked around the console and continuing to whatever he is doing._

"_But...Doctor...I kept having this same dream over and over again" Clara said, with a hint of fear in her._

_Atleast Clara finally caught his attention, she could see that the Doctor is starting to get worried when she said 'the same dream over and over again' she wondered what is so special about that dream anyway. The Doctor walked towards her slowly and then he's right in front of her._

"_What is it Clara? What's your dream? What's in it" the Doctor sounded like he's demanding her but in a calm tone, he looked like he's begging her and shaking her shoulders until she answer his question._

"_Well you and me are there...and then you take me to a place...you looked worried and sad at the same time...Like you're going to lose someone..."_

oOo

Clara looked at the window that is actually next to her, she could see a bright sunny day and it's Tuesday, Clara adored the beautiful environment and no wonder the Doctor take her to the Gardens of Penya, she got to admit the Garden of Penya is really beautiful than the flower shop.

She sometimes wondered if the Doctor would ever give her flowers.

Everytime the Doctor and Clara passed by a flower shop, Clara gazed at those beautiful flowers. She wanted one too and she didn't care what kind of flower she'll get. It matters that it is a flower and it is beautiful enough to live it.

Clara frowned; she ignored the Doctor's rambles about how he and his friend Donna went to Midnight. All she could ever think of is a flower, just one single flower who is touched by the Doctor. He did give her a vase of flowers during the wi-fi but it wasn't romantically.

Sometimes being a nanny is boring, but she would never say it to them and probably the Doctor knows as well because after all, he knows her too well than anyone else. Sometimes she wished she could spend the rest of her life travelling with the Doctor, saving worlds, discover new things and most importantly, that you have the Doctor on your side.

Clara then jumped out of her bed, and grab her towel and went for the bathroom to take a nice bath and then prepare breakfast for the kids. After that she went downstairs waiting for the children to come downstairs.

After that, she sent them to school and do some cleaning work. She wished the Doctor is here right now, holding her hand and she loved it when the Doctor kisses her forehead but she would definitely love him if he kissed her lips, and that would make her smile even more.

oOo

The Cyber-Planner is at the console room, leaning the controls with his arms crossed, or rather the Doctor's arms. He looked relaxed and steady with his face straighten. He looked like he's ready to meet the queen but of course he isn't.

"She's feisty sometimes" Cyber-Planner said.

_**Who?**_

"Clara, the impossible girl. The one who dies many and many times"

oOo

The Doctor and the Cyber-Planner had been quiet ever since the Cyber-Planner told him about his name, now that he knows why his name is dangerous. The most dangerous thing and the only thing he would never reveal, but of course what is more scary is his grave when he heard about trenzalor. Atleast the Cyber-Planner broke the awkward silence.

"_She's feisty sometimes"_

"Who?" the Doctor asked, he's glad the Cyber-Planner changed the topic.

"Clara, the impossible girl"

The Doctor crossed his arms, and looked down at his feet. It took a minute for him to answer back, but before he did he looked up. "Soufflé Girl"

oOo

_**Soufflé Girl**_

The Cyber-Planner chuckled at his answer but it took a less than 30 seconds. He smiled to himself, he thought of the Doctor funny and yet the reason why he brought Clara because of her impossibility death.

"She reminds me of Jack" the Cyber-Planner chuckled, "He's a big flirt"

oOo

It took a second to guess what the Cyber-Planner meant, then he thought of Clara and Jack. Let see impossible to die, quiet cheeky and then...

The Doctor's eyes widen with horror, he could sense the Cyber-Planner bursting into laughter of his reaction.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. No. No. No, never going to happen and yet she does flirt with me sometimes"

_I hope she's isn't Jack_

"I swear if she is...or he...I'm going to kill that man" the Doctor said with determination. "Repeatedly" he added.

oOo

"You still wanted to find out" the Cyber-Planner said to the Doctor.

The Cyber-Planner looked like he's talking to himself, so this is how his companions feel like when the Doctor talks to himself and especially it's giving him an headache, well it's not healthy talking to yourself, but this is different. He's talking to the Doctor who is talking to his mind.

_**Yes**_

"You just love mysteries do you?" It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

_**I hate unsolved Mysteries, she's impossible!**_

"I know" the Cyber-Planner gave himself another chuckled. "I can see Clara has more similarities to the other versions of her"

_**Well she can't be a clone or...her great grandmother.**_

The Cyber-Planner, "Not even close"

oOo

The Doctor stopped pacing and froze, he looked up at the screen.

"You know"

_Like I said, I know who she is_

"So you know how she died!" the Doctor shouted, he didn't sound angry, just relieved. "TWICE" he added.

_Not exactly..._

"Then tell me who she is?" the Doctor demanded, but still silence. "Well WHO IS SHE?"

The Doctor could hear the Cyber-Planner sighed, so he answered one word that could make the Doctor understand or confused

_The Light..._

oOo

Clara went to the kitchen, to prepare herself another soufflé. The kids are doing their homework. Clara got bored so she decided to do some practice, man is this how the Doctor feels everytime he's bored, he just breaks things and fixed them.

She went to her room after many of her failed attempts of making a beautiful soufflé, she was thinking making one for the Doctor but some didn't seem right and maybe the Doctor wouldn't like she thought.

She grabbed a picture of her and the Doctor looking happy together, the Doctor's arms are around her and she could see herself laughing. Behind them is a beautiful yellow-orange sunset.

"I sometimes wish if your lips are sweet, and sometimes I wanted my lips to touch yours" Clara whispered.

She smiled when she see herself and the Doctor in the beautiful sunset. She thought how she would love the Doctor when kissed her lips but she knew it may never happen. So cover her face with her hands

"You like him don't you"

Clara jumped and turned around to see who it was, and could see that person standing in the doorway. Clara's jaw dropped and her beautiful brown eyes widen even more. Clara couldn't believe that she showed her deepest secret, ohh well better give that person an explanation. It isn't Angie but it was a man who she knew.

Clara gave her fake smiled and waved nervously. "Hi"

"Hi"

"Please tell me you didn't hear that"

"Yes I did" the person nodded.

"It's not nice to barge in my room...

...Doctor" she said

* * *

**I'm sorry if I don't much give Cyber-Planner/Clara scenes**

**A/N: Okay surprise, the Doctor in Clara's room. I really love cliff-hangers, trust me in my country, were very good at Drama. And I'm sorry if this isn't enough and I know you want the Cyber-Planner and Clara go on adventure but I had to split the chapters because it looked longer than the rest.**

**I did promise that I will bring Clara back but like I said, I had to split the chapters because it really is longer.**

**Ohh and I'm sorry if I haven't reach to the romantic spot, because it really starts with friendship and like I said... Let's take the love story slow...**

**Ohh and what did the Cyber-Planner meant when he said to the Doctor "The Light..." that I can't tell and No, the answer is still the same the whole impossible girl bcuz she jumped into the Doctor' time-stream (spoilers for the name of the Doctor) So the light, is another explanation and I can't tell you.**

**Ohh and by the way 11/Clara, I'm not sure about that either. I tried to convince myself that 11/Clara are perfect, but I'm still into 11/River.**

**Ohh and don't forget to Review/Follow/Favourite and you could give suggestions about the Cyber-Planner and Clara's adventure**

**Ohh and please tell me if I should write the Next Chapter? Because people kept saying that this is the worst in message and If Yes, then would you accept Cyber whouffle? Cyber-Planner/Clara? Because my story is really like that**

**Cyber-whouffle, is a new word to Doctor Who fans, so spread the word if people are interested of Cyber-Planner**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Did you miss me out there Cyber-whouffle's? No wonder, I'm of course working on Cyber-Planner and Clara's adventure and I have to of course being unexpected again…**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and reading my stories (just keep doing it)**

**Thank you guys for telling me to continue this story, I decided more chapters will be more coming (few chapters contains: Angst, Hurt&Comfort, Horror, Suspense, Drama and Friendship first)**

**Suggestions might be good, because it brings me new ideas but right now, No romance because that will have to wait and I'm making this Love story a bit slow. And I'm not really good making adventures, all my adventures and mysteries are too dark and I don't think it's the time to do Dark mysteries at the beginning.**

**And yes, this is not what you expected from the summary, but I apologize for it. And Now I just read an awesome horror and love story and that gave me an idea for the Cyber-Planner and this may not be available to younger viewers.**

**Please Review/Follow/Favorite this story. Cyber/Clara**

**This story contains: Suspense, Horror, Angst, Hurt & Comfort, Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Sci-Fi and Romance (later)**

**So Probably the next chapter contains: ****Angst, Hurt&Comfort, Horror, Suspense, Drama and Friendship**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Cyber-Planner had been held in the interrogation room for about five hours, he argued and corrected those men about his doings and mistakes. But mostly he corrected them, he's been accused and half of it are true. The Cyber-Planner kept talking about how innocent is he and no matter what he says, they never listened to him. His hands are handcuffed, and he been sitting in this bloody room for _five hours. _He hate being impatient, like the Doctor he thought.

"You are sentence guilty," Then man announced, this news was obviously for the Cyber-Planner. "For not only killing those people but also…

The Cyber-Planner interrupted. "But I didn't do it, I swear" he shouted, with a hint of panic and fear.

"according to the evidence, it was you" the man pointed at the Cyber-Planner.

"Wait! Tell me, tell me what's at stake, please!" The Cyber-Planner cried desperately. "I swear I will try and help you if I can!"

"You can't" the man looked down. "You shouldn't have done that" he whispered.

"Why would I kill her!?," The Cyber-Planner exclaimed. "She's my friend and I would never hurt her"

"She's not your friend," the man informed. "She's you're enemy"

"That's not true!" he said in desperation.

"Yes it's true, you've been holding her as an innocent victim and look what you have done to her" the man gestured the screen of a young girl bruised all over her body.

The Cyber-Planner took only a second to look, yet he feel guilty for doing it and he regretted it. These people have been holding him for five hours, just for a dangerous crime he done and he immediately felt guilty for it.

"and not only that," the man seemed to have more news. "But also taking someone else's body…"

oOo

Earlier before the events happened...

The Doctor and the Cyber-Planner had been talking about where to take Clara, since the Doctor trusted the Cyber-Planner, after he promised that he won't convert people into Cybermen or even trying to hurt them and especially Clara, his _impossible girl. _Which the Doctor haven't found the answer to Clara's impossible death. The Doctor could sense the Cyber-Planner telling the truth and he didn't even bluff, so he nodded. Of course the Cyber-Planner told the Doctor that he can't tell Clara about this, when the Doctor asked why? The Cyber-Planner only answered 'You'll find out soon'

The Doctor didn't even struggle or panicked about the Cyber-Planner taking over his body, because it was no use. The Doctor didn't even dare using his regeneration because he trusted the Cyber-Planner enough to handle this situation, but not completely.

"Seriously Doctor, you can't even fly this ship properly" the Cyber-Planner said, as he goes around the controls, flipping switches and pushing the buttons. "You've been driving this for 900 years and yet you can't fly this _idiot"_

_**Oi! I'm a fantastic driver, and I owned her. Just remember that.**_

The Cyber-Planner snorted. "Like you threw the manual in the supernova"

_**Because I disagree with it! **_He said the same thing to Amy, when he confront the Dream lord. Which he moved that memory out.

"I thought you were one of the most smartest beings in the universe and yet you can't fly this properly"

_**I am! And yes, I took the test actually and I was top in Class.**_

"Pass?" the Cyber-Planner huffed. "You've failed the test, and don't lie to me. I can see it"

It's true that the Cyber-Planner is telling the truth, because he already taken the Doctor's body and now he can look into his memories or even his knowledge, the Cyber-Planner sometimes wondered of how can a man this old, hold this incredible information and knowledge or even handle seeing death.

"Besides, you always leave the brakes on" the Cyber-Planner agreed with River, after he found a memory about River driving his tardis. While he turned off the brakes. "You still haven't listened to River"

_**I like that noise**_

"Yes, I know that Doctor" the Cyber-Planner informed, clearly he has his memories. "Sometimes I don't even know why you liked that noise" he mumbled.

_**Ohh great ***_**The Doctor threw his hands up* **_**You agreed with River**_

"Yup, and you should have listened to her you know"

_**Why would I listen to her? I own the Tardis here**_

"Because she's you're wife" The Cyber-Planner noted. "and she is also the Child of the tardis"

oOo

"_Because she's your wife, and she is also the child of the TARDIS"_

The Doctor looked down at his feet, he didn't visit his wife much. He hasn't seen her since the Ponds left him, he knew her time would come and he already witness her death which one day, he'll soon take her to the Singing Towers of Derillium, where that will be his last day together.

The Doctor is so busy finding about his impossible girl, he hadn't even visit his wife from her new home. It's weird that she still hadn't even contacted him like she always do.

"She won't" the Doctor muttered. "And you know it"

Thinking about the Library, he felt guilty of how he treated her but she treated her fairly when she told him his name.

oOo

_**She won't and you know it**_

The Cyber-Planner scanned the Doctor's brain looking for the memory or any memory that could appear him as well. He was lucky to find one somewhere in the death section. The Cyber-Planner had no idea why he organized his memory but he just shrugged.

He looked into that memory and he could see those image flooded into him. All those things he said to River at the library and what River said to him before she died, well _technically _she's alive but not physically.

The Cyber-Planner gasped in horror. "Doctor, I am so sorry"

_**It's okay**_

"No it's not" the Cyber-Planner replied as he could feel how the Doctor feels everytime he thought of that memory. "How could you even live that!?"

_**I tried to be brave…**_

"That was 200 years ago! on your perspective"

_**I know, but she doesn't have time left…**_

oOo

Clara stared at 'the Doctor' who is leaning in the doorway, with his hands crossed. Clara couldn't read his expression, just a blank and a little smile on his face. She wasn't sure if he was mad or anything, but she expected it.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Clara asked him.

'The Doctor' looked relaxed and that's what Clara thought. He didn't even answered, he just walks toward Clara and stared at the picture in her hand, he smiled to himself. He could see a picture of him and Clara together, of course he knew now what Clara is thinking because her face says so.

"You really like him, Don't you" he finally replied. He pointed at himself in the picture

Clara didn't caught what he said, and it took a minute to catch those words in her mind.

"Why do you keep saying 'him' instead of 'me'?" Clara asked.

And all he did is just smiled at her and that made Clara frighten to him.

"I'm not the Doctor"

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if it's a bit shorter than the rest, and the thing that happened in the interrogation. That will be explained in further chapters, because I thought of Cyber-Planner's attitude and I think it's his turn. And atleast I already explained the whole Doctor, in Clara's bedroom.**

**I'm trying my best to make it a humour and an adventure, and less romance. :) **

**I hope you like it and I know it isn't enough, but I had to and the chapter's get interesting...**

**Please Review/Follow/Favourite my story if you love Cyber-Whouffle. Cyber/Clara**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry if I haven't updated for so long, I just have school and sometimes my ideas runs out. I have trouble deciding the Cyber-Planner and Clara's adventure first and I want it a bit grumpy and a little bit humor, of course I had to be careful choosing the Cyber-Planner's word.**

**Ohh and I should really start think of cool and running adventures about the Doctor and Clara because the story could be a bit difficult.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Clara stared at this 'Doctor', who do you think he is? Well he did say 'not Doctor' but he has got to be kidding right? Well the Doctor doesn't like that at all, she knows the Doctor well enough and she is pretty sure that he doesn't do pranks. But she is examining every single inch and piece of him, his face , his bowtie, his eyes and that chin! For goodness sake look at his chin, they are pretty huge than Clara's nose.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, she couldn't help but feel scared just a bit, but she stood in her place still.

The 'Doctor' chuckled. "I think you know the answer to that, Clara Oswald"

Clara's eyes widen at this point. "Oh…"

"Yes," the 'Doctor' nodded, who is a relief that Clara finally gets it. "I'm just a figure of your imagination"

"like my subconscious?" Clara raised her eyebrow.

"sort-of"

"What are you doing here?" Clara asked.

The 'Doctor' look offended. "Well, I feel like I'm needed and this will be like your first adventure"

"what do you mean?"

"Your first adventure will begin"

Then he soon faded…

oOo

The Cyber-Planner set those coordinates for next Wednesday, so he is ready to pick up Clara. He had no idea why is he doing this but he knew it would be more fun to tease Clara and he loved to see Clara's reaction and he could just laugh at her

"See!" The Cyber-Planner said. "I told you I can fly the Tardis much better" he yelled at the Doctor, who is inside his mind.

_**I can fly better!**_

The Cyber-Planner sighed. "Let's not do this again"

_**Let me outta here!**_

"Sorry Doctor, you're stuck in here" the Cyber-Planner tapped his head. "And don't worry, I won't hurt your precious Clara"

oOo

Clara could hear that noise, as she smiled to herself. As she runs out of the room and went outside to see that blue box parking right outside. Even though that box still hates her, but like the Doctor says, maybe they should need some alone time.

Clara opened the doors, and could see the console room. She smiled as she twirls around the controls, she is happy to be here and she can't wait for her adventures with the Doctor obviously.

And probably dangerous…

Clara could see the Doctor who she thought it was him.

"So Doctor, where are we going?" Clara asked.

The Cyber-Planner observed her, he did not look happy. His hands were on his chin and thinking.

_**You promised her unharmed remember**_

_Yes I remember, I'm not that stupid you idiot_

_**Gee thanks for the compliment *he said sarcastically***_

_No problem, you idiot_

_**Could you stop calling me that! I am one of the smartest beings remember**_

The Cyber-Planner scoffed, he really thought the Doctor was one of the smartest beings in the universe, but he just realized that he could be so stupid sometimes. He should have really retaken the test at the Academy.

_Okay so where should I take Clara?_

_**Somewhere amazing**_

The Cyber-Planner just sighed as he continued to set the controls, he glanced at Clara and did his best fake smiles. "Somewhere Amazing I guess". Clara stared at him and could see he did his fake smile, she knows the Doctor well enough. But she couldn't help but notice the Doctor seems… grumpy, but she just shrugged and she thought of him while setting the coordinates a bit sexy…

The Cyber-Planner pulled the last lever but he broke it. He stared at it and then stared at Clara with his eyes widen.

_**What have you done to my Tardis!?**_

_Shut up you *the Cyber-Planner snapped at him*_

_**Do you even realize what you have just done**_

The Tardis shook and making the Cyber-Planner and Clara holding on to the railing. "Doctor, what is happening?" Clara shouted, hoping the Doctor could hear it.

_**Yeah, tell her**_

"I dropped the thermo couplings" the Cyber-Planner answered, he tried to stir the tardis but he couldn't.

"the WHAT?" Clara shouted, looking confused.

"Don't worry this has happened before" the Cyber-Planner said.

The Tardis stopped shaking, and the Cyber-Planner got up to his feet and was about to run to the front doors, but he stopped at stared at it. Clara rubbed her hair and she looked at the Doctor but she could see he is staring somewhere, so she turned to where he is staring at. Her eyes widen.

"Um.. Doctor" she called him, and not taking her eyes off it.

"No I'm the Cybe…" he was almost about to say Cyber-Planner, but he forgets that he is the Doctor's body. "Yes"

"Why is the TARDIS inside the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

* * *

A/N: I decided the next chapter is an AU version of Time and Space, while I'm trying to think of Clara and the Cyber-Planner's first adventure. I know the story doesn't look interesting anymore but it will, so be prepared.

Go Cyber-Whouffle! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't update, it's just so hard to come up with Cyber-Planner's first adventure and now I know how the writers feel. I needed a beautiful and a bit alien and not too dark story. So this is a pretty lame one I had to come up with and I had a talk with my friends about a not-so-dark-adventure.**

**We're skipping the AU Time and Space because I feel like it isn't right and I don't like how the Cyber-Planner goes, so let's skip that shall we?**

**I thought of the Cyber-Planner's first adventure, I want him to realize how dangerous it can be when travelling in a blue box. Like Cyber-Planner is a companion or like...the Doctor replacement, he thought maybe he could replace him and see how dangerous it can be. So this time, his first adventure will come to a decision whether he'll keep the body or not. See I'm pretty good making something inspired and at the right moment.**

**You could see the Cyber-Planner's first adventure is very important to me, wanna know why? His personality is all jumbled. Like he has mood swings. He can be either good or bad. He has to choose his path between good and evil. But he will mostly focus how the Doctor's life is really dangerous.**

**Let's see if the Cyber-Planner made his decision about keeping the Doctor's body, all I could say is that he has to choose between right and wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The Tardis door opened like a big entrance, the Cyber-Planner held his hands up with a smile on his face, or rather the Doctor's face. He sniffed the air with his new nose or well rather the Doctor's old nose and could feel the fresh air coming to him.

He stepped outside to show Clara the beautiful view. "Behold!, Welcome to the Planet of Kxeria!" he announced like he's her tour guide but apparently he sort of is, Clara is all new to this stuff but it's all new to him as well. And the reason the Cyber-Planner took him here is not only because how amazing it is, but to keep the Doctor from his head shouting at him. The Cyber-Planner's mind hurt every time he could hear the Doctor yelling at him.

He could use some ice later but right now, he wants to enjoy this amazing world.

His first trip, Cyber-Planner's first adventure.

"So?" Clara stepped outside the Tardis, the Tardis was making funny sounds at her, it's a sign that means the Tardis still doesn't like her, she couldn't tell why that cow hated him, but she'll deal with that later. Right now she's spending some quality time with the Doctor, _her _Doctor.

The Cyber-Planner could tell her body language, he's more of an observer than the Doctor. And he could tell Clara is really happy to be with the Doctor, _her _Doctor who apparently isn't, he didn't know why these humans like this Time Lord but he didn't want his plans to be ruined by some flesh-girl.

"Where are we?" Clara asked.

The Cyber-Planner's face is frustrated. "Did you not hear me? I said..." he did that big entrance thing again, by putting his hands up. "Welcome to the Planet of Kxeria!" he announced once again, the Cyber-Planner thought maybe the Doctor needed a smarter companion, but he can't blame Clara. She's only a lower species.

"Okay..." Clara feeling uncomfortable the Doctor's insults. "So? Care to explain?"

The Cyber-Planner started to explain about the culture of Kxeria, Clara learned Kxeria has an ancient city that is abandoned and apparently the planet is abandoned due to the war. The Cyber-Planner started to explain that they're going to visit the Gold Kxeria City, all the buildings made of stone and ruined but so beautiful. All twisted buildings with different shapes. There was a twin sun at the top of them, the Cyber-Planner also mentioned that this planet is sort of a desert. Meaning there standing in a lot of sand.

"It's hot." Clara noted, as she could feel her sweat coming from her forehead.

The Cyber-Planner rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "Yes, Clara I mentioned that we are in a very hot planet."

Clara was almost offended. "You had to choose this place."

As they continued to walk, the Cyber-Planner scanned their surroundings and could find no life forms. The Tardis landed in a middle of nowhere, she could have just landed near the Golden Kxeria City but the Tardis always took them where they needed to go but this is not exactly how the Cyber-Planner imagined.

_**You could have taken her to Barcelona**_

_A planet with no noses? _The Cyber-Planner scoffed. _Yeah right, this is much better than Barcelona._

_**Better? You took her to a desert! **_The Doctor pointed that out.

_At least it isn't dangerous_

oOo

The Doctor was about to open is mouth and thought of a way to say something but closes and thought maybe the Cyber-Planner does have a point. The Doctor could see the Cyber-Planner so pleased that the Doctor was defeated.

"Good point" the Doctor admitted.

oOo

The Cyber-Planner and Clara finally made it to a deserted planet that is so...amazing, Clara described it. This is what she loved to do but most of all being with the Doctor by your side, he can always protect you and he is always there to save the day.

But unknown to Clara that is not the Doctor just physically.

"It's amazing" Clara breathed in awe, as she looked at the beautiful abandoned city. It almost looks Greek to Clara but there are some broken buildings too and she could tell it's been abandoned for centuries.

The Cyber-Planner looked amazed too, Clara has never seen the Doctor seeing things so new and acting so...human. It's like he's never been here before, usually he is fond of it but his reaction has now been so...amazed.

The Cyber-Planner never seen this place before and neither the Doctor, both of them breathed in awe and mused of the beautiful structure. But The Cyber-Planner is more new to this travelling, it's like he had to ask Clara all the things they done and the rules, oh those bloody rules. The Cyber-Planner thought.

oOo

The Doctor stared at the beautiful city, with twin suns above those buildings. It's like a beautiful sunset going under to the city, and he could stare at this and he has got to admit, the Cyber-Planner's choice is quiet remarkable.

"Brilliant, isn't it" the Doctor beamed.

oOo

The Cyber-Planner smiled a bit.

"Yeah," the Cyber-Planner agreed with him.

The Cyber-Planner took Clara's hand and held it tighter, Clara looked down at her hand and look into the Time Lord's face and could see a hint of sparkle, he smiled and they both continued to stare at the most beautiful and marvelous city.

* * *

**A/N: I know there's no danger, but I promise you there will be some running. Why not make a perfect moment between the Cyber-Planner and Clara? So I apologized if this is short but I really wanted a moment between them. and I apologize if it's too short**

**The Cyber-Planner is so tricky, he can be either good mood or bad mood. He almost has the personality of the 9****th**** Doctor but he mostly has the 11****th**** Doctor's personality and all his smiles that could make Clara smile too :)**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this, I was shocked to see that there are still fans who agreed to read this and I decided to continue even though there are Cyber-Haters around me and telling me that the Doctor and Clara are perfect together. I dunno about their relationship to be honest, all my plans is Cyber-Whouffle not a 11/Clara, just hints and crush. So I'm not going to let those Cyber-Haters get me down.**

**I like to Thank: Katiex11, I believe in Molly Hooper, Alice Hightopp, SunnySmile1324, and AliceCullen3. You Guys convinced me to continue this story so without you, I would just abandon this story.**

**I promise you guys I will not abandon this story, I have a feeling it's going to be a long one. More than 25 chapters. And I promise you that I will update the next one.**

**Care to Review just to let me know you're reading this? Go Cyber-Whouffle! **


End file.
